The girl from another world
by DottiRose227
Summary: Well a girl from everyday life is mysteriously sucked into...another universe? Anyway read :)
1. In the beginning

**First fanfic so yeah ...yay! **

**also I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender so yeah also I don't own any of the characters :)**

CHAPTER ONE

Hi im ELISA I'm 15 and wierd u see I wasn't exactly what you call popular or for that matter social. Yer sure I had friends and stuff but I just didnt feal like I belonge like there was something better out there that's waiting just for me and me alone that I just need to find it, we'll you see this thought or belief is what got me into all this mess and I couldn't be any happier

When I was thirteen my parents and family were killed in a house fire and I was the only one left. I didn't no my parents that well they were other working or just couldn't be bothered I had no siblings no pets and no life the only upside was my grandmother. Well my grandmother she was full of life ex enteric and absolutely nuts wich to me are the best qualities you could find.

The day the tragic event occurred ( and no I'm not talking about my birth) the FIRE ,my grandmother gave me her most treasured possession her necklace it was a silver swirl pendant almost like the wind and water colliding on a simple silver chain others would think it plain but no to me it has meaning to me it's hope and to me it's my most loved and treasured possession the only thing left of my old life. Now if your thinking what do you mean old life well what I mean is the life I had is gone is as dead as my family you see my grandmother warned me and I didn't listen she new she was to die and she new my life in this world would end.

My name is ELISA and I'm trapped in another univers don't believe me well then read on.


	2. Connect the dots

**Sorry forgot descriptions so here they are with chapter two**

Ok now I've realised descriptions as you no I'm 15 and my name is ELISA I'm about 5,4 and I aparently have freakishly gold hair as I've been told in the past I have icy blue eyes and I can be very lazy but have a slim figure I am almost a black belt and for some unexplained reason just LOVE tea. Ok now back to the story.

CHAPTER TWO

Ok now we're was I it was a normal day in the earth village just north of the south pole you see the village i live on is on kioshi island which 300 years ago was seperated from the land by the very person the island was named avatar kioshie any way back to the story. I've called the village my home for the last two years you see when I magically appeared an elderly couple took me in and cared for me and I've been with them ever since I'm still not shore what happened that day but the last thing I remember was walking into the flames.

BACK ON KIOSHI  
I was walking back from warrior practise when I felt strange I don't know how to explain really I had visions of fire so much fire, but I wasn't scared I felt like I belonged like a huge weight was taken of my shoulders then the visions changed to a land scape of pure white with one bright light then it flashed to show a boy I've never seen before with strange markings on his body and then just black.

BACK IN THE SOUTH POLE  
"Your an air bender" said the girl glad in blue  
"Shore am"the mysterious boy replied.


	3. Freedom of speech

**I'm sorry that chapters are short but I'm new at this so I tried ok and if you happen to read this pretty please review I would love to see if anybody has actually read thanks :)**

* * *

I'm sitting at the loading docks waiting for the boat that will take me away from this place when I hears sobbing in the distance and my name being called I turn my head and wince as pain and regret fill my hart it's been a couple of days since I had that vision and just hours since the fire nation left my now blackened village and I now know I can't stay it just hurts to much everywhere I go there's fire I can't escape I..I just can't help but think I'm responsible or somehow am suppose to or do play a bigger role in all of this so 'I'm leaving it hurts but I have to.' I whisper as I walk onto the boat and hopefully into some answers.

* * *

ELISA POV

I'm lost HOW AM I LOST I just like FIVE MINUTES ago walked into this Forrest and I'm LOST! Stupid leaves stupid life stupid random guy standing in front of me staring stupid... Waaaaaiiiit WHAT! ...who are you I ask standing strait with the most threatening voice I could muster with him staring at me like that...PS what's with the eye brows wired ?, at the sound of my voice the guy walked closer and I for obvious reasons steeped back.

GUY POV

I'm jet and who are you? O...oh me? I. I'm ELISA  
Wow this girl was wired she seems harmless but I better not let my gard down so I step closer and try to ask her some questions

ELISA POV

Wow this guy can talk I mean seriously its freedom this fire nation that I no i no fire nation bad freedom good I get it its all so depressing and talk about nosey I mean I just met you no you can't know where I live no thanks I'd rather not get in your white van and I don't care if you have candy hahaha


End file.
